Family Appreciation Day/Gallery
Beginning at the farm Farm overlook S2E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png|Darn tootin'! Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Big Macintosh sniffing the air S2E12.PNG Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at branch S2E12.png Zap Apple leaves appear S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Filthy Rich arrives to do business Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png|Bunnybloom hopping Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Talking to Granny S02E12.png Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png Applebloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png|Bunnybloom is confronted by Diamond Tiara Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png Concerned Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png |Sad Bunnybloom. Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Gathering supplies in town Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png S2_E12_Daisy_with_pans.jpg|Check out my wares! Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png|And Granny Smith is checking out the wares alright... with false teeth to boot! Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png S2_E12_Berry_Punch_and_Daisy_look.jpg Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png|Granny Smith grows a bee-rd Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hide me beehive! Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG 769px-Diamond_Tiara_Silver_Spoon_Granny_Smith_hi_wave.png|Are... Are you flirting with Granny? AB pushing Granny S02E12.png EmbarrassedApplebloom.jpg|Applebloom ashamed to be seen in public with Granny Smith School ScootalooAndSweetieBellBored.jpg|Can Scootaloo breathe like that? Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12-W12.png|I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. BoredApplebloom.jpg|Does this guy EVER stop talking? Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12-W12.png|Despite being a meanie. She looks quite adorable here. Snoozefest.jpg|A total snoozefest... Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Classroom wakes up afterwards. Mr. Rich is not amused S02E12.png|Addressing Filthy Rich as "Mr. Filthy" = annoyed Mr. Rich. Class-Checklist-S2E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png Rescuing Apple Bloom from Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Zap apple third sign flowers S2E12.png|The conclusion of the third sign. S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png|A lightbulb, accompanied by a lump on the head. Sweetie Belle's smug face S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle's smug face. Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Apple Bloom reacting to a hot thermometer. Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom faking sickness. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png |Group shot of faking sickness. Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle telescope S02E12.png Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png|The fourth sign Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png|Zap apple trees after the fourth sign Cheerilee hello S2E12-W12.png|"Hello." Granny-Smith-Puppet-S2E12.png|Granny Smith Puppet PuppetSmithS2E12.PNG Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png|Scootaloo controls the movement of one arm... Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png|...while Sweetie Belle controls the other arm. Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png|Apple Bloom pretends to be Granny Smith Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png|Granny Smith talking to Cheerilee. Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png|Cheerilee after her encounter with Granny Smith. Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle looks downright diabolical. Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png|Aurora rainbow Zap apples shooting rainbows S2E12.PNG|These trees just got 20% cooler AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Where's Granny S02E12.png|Uh, where's Granny Smith? Granny Smith's story Granny in class S2E12.png|Granny tells the class how Ponyville was made. Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Young Granny in Canterlot Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Young Granny Smith pickin' her seeds. Canterlot S2E12.png Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|A young Granny Smith visiting Canterlot. Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Themostregal.png|hmm, all those years, and she looks the the same, present and past, hmm... i have a hunch, but i'm not telling... Youngerprincesscelestia.png Princess Celestia S2E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png Sympathetic Princess Celestia S2E12.png Smiling Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Smithkiss.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia`s hoof S02E12.png|After effects of kissing Celestia's hoof. Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|Jealous wife. Travelling to new land S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Granny Smith filly hatless.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not_much_food_S02E12.png|Tough times on the farm. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Granny Smtih startled S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Timberwolf howling S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Zap Apple treats S2E12.png Zap Apple treats 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Bees flying around flowers S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich selling Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png Astounded fillies S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Ending Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|A change of heart for Silver Spoon? Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png|Apple Bloom chillin'. Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara y looking at me S2E12-W12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12-W12.png|Awkward, isn't it? Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12-W12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara attempts to get her point across, although who could concur with her now? Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png|One humdinger of a zap apple jammer Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12-W12.png|"But Dad!" Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Family Appreciation Day images